king_sea_dragonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chixilinautica Timeline
Hey there! So before we begin, I'd like to say a few things: #This will be updated as new events keep happening. #We will be excluding events that aren't threadbare to the main story. With that all said, let's get into it! Timeline Pre-Main Story Events *The universe is created. *Within 0.0001% of a second (This moment is called The Gap), The 3 Gods of the Fundumentals are born, Good (Zylated), Evil (Zolgar), and Balance (G). *The 3 newborn gods start fighting each other, and they each lost a drop of blood in the battle. *The drops of blood became the Stones of Chaos, although thay are barely distinguishable for 20 years, and they all contained war and evil. *But slowly, the stones began to change. Zolgar's Stone still stood the same, but Zylated's gave whoever weilded it the power to do good, but nobody has found G's Stone yet. 4546B Predation Events *After 130 million years of living, the gods were still fighting regulary. *In one battle, Zylated's servant snuck out of the battle to get a powerful sea bomb that could have killed Zolgar (water is a symbol of holiness). *But as soon as the servant was about to use it, he tripped and the bomb went flying out to the universe. *The sea bomb later became Planet 4546B. Main Story Events *In the new world that was created, the Vampire Leviathan species became the first animals to be seen on the planet. *Aliens quickly took notice of the planet and the gargantuan inhabitants, and eventually a race that predated the precursors came to the planet to explore it. *When the Ancient Precursors saw the Vampire Leviathans, they thought they were a major threat and dropped a bomb that contained a prehistoric version of Kharra, known today as Maraa. *Marra killed off 95% of the Vampire Leviathan species before it eventually faded out of existince and the Ancient Precursors left. *Some 700,000 years after that, 4.99% percent of the 5% remaining population was wiped out. The remaining Vampires adapted into the Sea Dragon Leviathan race. *Chicxili was born in Lava Town, or modern-day Active Lava Zone. *The events of Chicxili and the Last Phantom begin. *The Lotus King arrives on 4546B *The events of Chicxili and the Last Phantom end. *The Boomerang Clan is formed. *Peeperleviathan98 proclaims that peepers will rule the planet, kick-starting the Great Peeper War. *The Great Peeper War ends with Chicxili winning. *Miscergoo eats the Phantom Crackers right before his death. *Miscergoo finds and teams up with Chicxili and Jay. *The events of Miscergoo and the Hidden Biome begin. *The One is first seen in person in Miscergoo and the Hidden Biome *The Second Great War begins with Click-Screeches Rebellion *The Second Great War ends in a truce. *The lotus king leaves the planet *The Clock of Zolgar is first seen in the sky. *The Clock begins crashing into the planet. *With teamwork, the Clock is teleported into space. *The First Boomerang War begins. *The First Boomerang War ends with the Fan Army surrendering. *The Third great war never really happened. *There is peace for 40 years and 40 days, but then 3 humans stole the "item". *The lotus King returns to the planet *The universe starts to wither, and the gods are fading from this world. *The three descendents of the gods, Chicxili, Miscergoo, and Jay, are going to Earth to retrieve the "item." *JoHipo claims he has found G's stone. *The stone is taken to Jeff's lab to be tested. *The Nexer cult has begun an invasion of the Crater. *Jeff discovers that it is the stone of a secret "4th god". And this is where things sit...for now. Category:Fan Fiction